


Let see how fast can Magnus makes the shadowhunters angry

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Magnus Bane Appreciation Month [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Lots of it, M/M, Magnus Appreciation Month, Mostly from the warlocks, Sarcasm, including Madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Hint: Extremely fast





	Let see how fast can Magnus makes the shadowhunters angry

**Author's Note:**

> The moment has come when I can finally use the quotes I found on google and saved on my computer lol
> 
> I love writing this tbh
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

**Prompt:** **Badass**

* * *

 

Today, Magnus is bringing Madzie in so she can meet Alec while Catarina has some emergency business at the mundane hospital. The little warlock is so excited that she completely forgets to always stick together with Magnus the moment she sees her favourite shadowhunter. Without noticing the others that stand around him, Madzie rushes to hug Alec's legs.

 

"Alec! I'm here to visit you!" She says. Over the past couple of months, with efforts from Alec, Magnus, and Catarina, Madzie has comes out of her shell and becomes very outgoing, unless she meets a stranger. Later on, Alec even introduces her to his family and friends and everyone welcomes her with open arms, especially Maryse, much to Alec's surprise.

 

"Hello, my favourite warlock. I'm glad that you visit us. I missed you!" Alec replies, bending down to pick her up and place a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle in delight.

 

"Hey, little princess!" Jace and Isabelle greet her when they come in the room along with Simon and Clary. The shadowhunters love to spoil her because they understand what the little girl went through with Valentine can be traumatising and they want to help. Plus, the girl is just so adorable. Alec passes Madzie to Isabelle so they can cuddle up with each other.

 

When everyone is fussing over Madzie, Magnus steps closer to Alec. "Well now, and here I thought I'm your favourite warlock."

 

Alec rolls his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. "Don't tell me you are jealous of a little girl."

 

"I jest, I jest." The warlock chuckles before he pulls his boyfriend for a brief kiss.

 

Everything seems to be fine for a moment until someone says, "Disgusting."

 

The room suddenly becomes silent as heads turn to the pair of shadowhunters Alec was conversing with before. They are diplomats from the Lisbon Institute of Portugal named Laura Alvernaz and Colin Sequeira. They are sent here to assess and learn as to why the New York Institute is working so well. They are currently looking at Magnus and Madzie in disgust as if they are superior to them.

 

"Truly disgusting," Laura repeats herself, "Mr. Lightwood, how can you allow these downworlders in?"

 

"Hey!" Isabelle is ready to defend them when Magnus raises his hand to calm her down.

 

"Relax, my dear, I can speak for myself." Turning to the diplomats, he says, "I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I represent the warlocks during the meetings and at times, I help the Institute reinforce the ward. Now, who are you?"

 

Colin lifts his head up, showing that he's extremely cocky. "Why should we answer your question, warlock? However, if you really want to know, that is Laura and I'm Colin, diplomats of the Lisbon Institute."

 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Magnus says, "If you are diplomats, a guest here, then what right do you have to demand who can and can't come in here?"

 

Shock by the disrespect they just received, Laura snarls at him. "How dare you? You are just a low life dow-"

 

"Be quiet!" Alec shuts her rant down. "Mr. Bane here is correct. I am the Head of the New York Institute and I am the one who allows them to enter the place. For your information, we often set up meetings between shadowhunters and downworlders to improve the relationship between us. That is how we are doing so well here."

 

"Un-fucking-believable!" Colin exclaims. "This is outrages! You are letting this warlock insulting us?"

 

Magnus shrugs, "I'm not insulting you. Oh no, I'm merely describing you."

 

Clary lets out a low whistle at that while Simon says, "Ouch!"

 

"You know what? This is unacceptable. We will report the Clave about this and whatever relationship you have with that filth!" Laura shouts in anger.

 

"Report what? That your feeling is hurt because of some words and that you are bigots? That will sound great when the Clave read the report. Give me a break, sister." Isabelle annoys them.

 

"Now, now, there's no need to be mean to each other." Magnus interrupts everyone. Turning to Laura and Colin, he gives them a small fake smile, "I admit, what I said before was unsuitable for the situation. I apologise for that."

 

"Yeah, you better. See, you learn your place quickly. Now you can go take your little creature friend out of here and we can get back to our assessment." The diplomats are rolling their eyes at the apology instead of saying sorry back.

 

'You know what? I'm done.' Magnus decides. Smirking at the pair, he places a hand on his hip and says, "You know what? I take back my apology. You can keep rolling your eyes like that. Maybe you'll find a brain back there somewhere."

 

A portal suddenly appears and Catarina steps out of it. The beautiful warlock surveys the scene and immediately understands what's going on. With a sigh, she says, "If only closed minds came with closed mouth, the world might be a better place."

 

Before the diplomats can explode in anger again, Alec decides to put a stop to it. "I've decided that you are not fitted to have an assessment at my Institute. Please pack your bags and leave by tomorrow. I'll inform your Institute about this unpleasant event with you."

 

Unable to do anything, Colin continues to stare at them furiously while Laura tries to drag him away in fear of Alec.

 

"I have some makeup, they can eat it," Magnus says nonchalantly once they are gone, "at least they'll become prettier on the inside."

 

Groaning, Alec just wants to facepalm. "Okay, Magnus, we understand. You can stop with your sarcasm now."

 

"Me? Sarcastic? Never!" Magnus fake a gasp and everyone chuckles at that.

 

"You are too overdramatic, Magnus," Catarina says.

 

"Uh, have you met me, woman?" Magnus jokes back.

 

Soon, the warlocks and the shadowhunters are making small talks with each other. For some reason, Simon starts talking about zombies with Madzie. The little warlock suddenly perks up, drawing everyone's attention.

 

"I heard zombies eat brains and Magnus said the people we met before needs to roll their eyes to find their brains... I think I can say that they are safe from the zombies then."

 

Everyone laughs out loud at that, yes, even Alec. 

 

As for Magnus? He's so proud of his princess. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it comes out as mean but this is me irl. I'm probably not a nice person to hang out with tbh lol.
> 
> Also, I just need a name for the characters and place so there that too... no offense to anyone tho.


End file.
